


Two Psychos

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Lemon, Smut, killers in love, male reader - Freeform, meep, potential second chapter?, semi-yandere male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: You and some of your "friends" have went to Camp Crystal Lake for some fun! But a certain killer came along...but is female and hot!





	Two Psychos

It was a good week at Camp Crystal Lake; birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and stupid ass teenagers were being stupid ass teenagers. You see, a group of 10 teens decided to go out and go to this Camp that this rich boy's father got a house in and decided to stay there for the week for fun! Sounds awesome!

We had the entire stereotypes as well! We had the rich kid, the two mean cheerleaders, the jock, the pretty nice girl, the nerd, the party guy, the extra party guy, the one smart girl who doesn't want to get into any trouble but is somehow friends with the cheerleaders, and you...the guy that no one talks to.

Why were you even here? Well the nerd and nice girl had been invited to hang out with the "cool" group and-after some time-you had been agreed to come aboard. Now, since you never really interacted with any of them aside from the two you had to go off what you had saw and what others saw; hell, you never interacted with anyone minus a small group after one of your best friends drowned years ago...

Surprisingly, they were pretty nice to you and you could just tell that they weren't faking it. hell, even the jock remarked to you how "your different from what we were told." And...lets just say there was a "rumor" you murdered some people for fun, as they were usually seen by you last and that you were just insane. But to them, you didn't look like that at all; hell, you were fun to be around with your jokes-albeit a bit dark-and slightly sarcastic attitude. yup, things were fun between you and the group...

...That was until **_she_** came along. 

You see, one of the party guys had went missing trying to go swimming and then later one of the cheerleaders and the jock went missing after they tried..."procreating" in the woods. Everyone was rightfully confused, but the smart girl caught her in the act and tried top tell the others but was cut up before she could and was put on display for the others. Safe to say, everyone was shocked and terrified and the nerd and rich guy tried to fix up a car but nerd was caught in a trap and was left as bait by the killer to lure everyone else. Sadly, he did die and everyone else was slowly picked off by the killer. Though the rich kid got it the worst, getting his dick slashed down the middle and getting skinned afterwards.

Now, it was just you and the pretty girl running in the woods in order to grab some weapons to fight against this woman.

"Come on Y/n! We need to hurry!" The girl yells; she was currently in a teared white shirt and blue jeans along with black shoes, her long black hair was also a bit messed up and her clothes were dirty, as if she fell into a pile of dirt.

"Don't have to tell me twice Krista!" You yell as you nearly trip over a rock as a machete you had found was gripped into your hand; you were currently dressed in a dusty black jacket that had it's sleeves ripped off that revealed your slightly toned body, a blue shirt underneath, black pants, black boots and to top of off black fingerless gloves

"Shit!" You yell as you grab your friend and stop her from running, seeing a tree fall a few yards away from you

"Good catch..." She says...before her eyes widen in fear when they see the person that's been killing their friends walking in front of them

She was currently wearing a long brown jacket that was open, to reveal her small-and I mean only covering her pretty large breasts-blue top as the rest of her torso was open, showing her toned body and abs. She had on dark brown gloves and pants, though her pants were open in the middle of her thighs and you could tell she had no panties and that her pants were being held up by her brown belt. For looks she was pretty tall-maybe a inch or two smaller than your 5'10 height-and had wavy, yet spikey, brown hair that went to her mid neck and has I said earlier big breasts. Finally, she had a white hockey mask that had a line vertically down the side and small lines across it as well as having two large machete's in her hands. This girl was Jasona Voorhees, Camp Crystal Lake's infamous killer and the person hunting these two.

"..." She doesn't say anything, as she just slowly approaches you two which makes you grin in nervousness 

"Well...we're fucked aren't we." You remark, gripping your blade as your friend shakes next to you with tears falling down her face; looking at her, give her a solemn look and turns her to face you

"Y-Y/n..." She mutters out as you look deep into her amber eyes

"There's something...I need to tell you..." You say, making her blush a little as she forgets their current predicament for a second; she's always had a crush on you and was urged by the nerd to always tell you how she felt, but was too shy to reveal her feelings to her. But now that they are about to die, she might as well get it out after you get done with that you were going to s-

Why does she feel a sharp sensation in her back?

Gasping in shock as a blade rummages deeper and deeper into her back as blood spurts and sprays out of her wound, she slowly and shakily looks up towards Y/n's sadistic grinning face.

"Thank you...for inviting me..."

Tearing the machete out of her back, the male pushes her to the ground as she coughs and spits up blood and chokes for air as the killer behind them watches with a blank expression, though she does raise an eyebrow from under her mask and stops walking.

"Wh-What..." Krista says before her eyes widen and she screams once Y/n stomps his foot onto her leg, snapping it

"You see, this woman here isn't the only killer here; I'm the one who been killing half our "friends". Like that one swimming guy, one of those cheerleading sluts and that nerdy kid...oh haha his screaming as he tried to question me was AMUSING!" You tell her, making her eyes widen...well one as you place your finger on her right one and begin to tear it out of the socket

"AHHHHHHHH!!! Y/N STOP! IT HURTS!!!" She begs, making the male scowl and the killer away from them tilt her head in confusion

"Yeah I know bitch, now calm down." He says finally getting it free as he takes his machete and begins to cut down her torso and to her legs

"Wh-Why...a-a-aren't w-we f-frie-

"Friends? Yeah, maybe; but my only friend was ever a girl called Jasona, but you bitches killed her and watched as she drowned. AHAHA I REMEMBER WHEN ALL THOSE PEOPLE WERE DYING HERE EYARS BACK AND THIS KILLER HERE MURDERED THEM! MUSIC TO MY EARS!" You shouts in excitement as you plunge the blade down into her torso, making her throw up blood

"But that didn't make me happy enough...all for the rumors...all of teasing....every time someone said something about her made my blood boil! So murdering everyone of them made me so happy! But then you all came here...to her resting place to have fun! Not on my watch!" You say as you begin to repeatedly stab her as she "cries" out your name...before she stops, laying there on the ground dead and with a broken heart 

Sighing in relief, you slowly stand up as you stare at your bloodied clothes and scowl a little from these people. Wiping some blood off your face, you look over at a shocked killer as she walks over to you.

"What? You wanna fight or something cause I'll be glad to give you one." You say, gripping your bloody machete and grin a crazed grin. However, you were surprised by her stopping in front of you, pulling her mask away from her face, and pulling you into a kiss.

Needless to say, this shocks you as you try your best to push her away but she had an iron grip and gripped your jacket and shoved her tongue in your mouth and began to explore; seeing no way out of this, you just shrug and push her against a nearby tree and began to wrestle with your own tongue. This would last for a few minutes before you two separate, pulling back as a string of saliva connects you two as your e/c stares into her beautiful blue ones.

"Y/n..." She says, reaches up for you face as you grin

"Yup that's me! Surprised that the infamous killer of these lands heard of me!" You remark, making her chuckle a little

"No, I just heard that bitch scream your name." She says, making your grin falter a little. "But...I can't believe it's you." 

"What? We've met before or something? Cause I think I would remember a hot killer in my years of living." You tell her, making her blush lightly 

"Y-Yes we have...I'm Jasona." She tells you, making your eyes widen...before facepalming

"Wow...and here I thought you've been dead for the past decade." You remark, making her giggle

"And here I thought I'd never see you again." She says before giving you a peck on your lips. "Lets go back to my place so we can catch up." She tells you, moving from under you and begins to walk off, as you follow suit

**Timeskip a few minutes brought to you by chibi Y/na nd Jasona cleaning machete's :**

"So you really went to hell...escaped...then became a fiery hockey masked killer with a trident?" You ask, crossing your arms as you sat on Jasona's bed in which she giggles from next to you 

"Yes and it felt nice for a while, too bad I lost those powers..." She says with a small pout as you laugh

"I know right! I would've loved to see that!" You remark as she playfully punches your arm

"Though that is nothing compared to that fight you and that one girl had? You ever think your gonna get a rematch?" You ask her, making her frown and scowl a little

" I hope to **_never_** see her again..." She says, eliciting an awkward silence for a few moments before you shrug

"Okay then...So what do you usually do around here?" You ask her looking around, making Jasona shrug

"Usually I just wander around the camp ground and murder any unfortunate soul that comes over here. All for mother..." She says before getting a happy look in her eyes before looking back at him

"She likes you." 

"Neat."

The two would sit there for a while longer, existing and talking to each other about random nonsense. During this time, the two's eyes would wonder towards the other's body and observes every little detail and how hot they lo-and they were already making out.

Jasona was currently straddled on Y/n's lap and had her hands on his face and his on her hips, pulling her closer to him as they were kissing and wrestling their tongue's against each other to the point saliva was dripping out of their mouths and onto their clothes. The two soon waste no time in taking off the other's clothing and pushing their weapons onto the ground as they continued to make out with each other, with Y/n soon beginning to grope Jasona's nice breasts as she moans a little into his ear.

Pushing him onto his back, the female killer crawls over to him and places her wet pussy against his face and sits before leaning down and start to jerk him off. Smirking, you begin to lick and eat out Jason'a pussy as she moans a little and takes your cock into her mouth, beginning to suck on it and bob her head and down a little. The blowjob/eat-out session would last for a little while longer before the two would cum onto the other, with both gulping it down greedily.

Ready for the full thing now, Jasona turns her body around and-after a bit of aiming-slams down onto the dick, making her wince as she was a virgin beforehand though didn't shed blood, being dead a few times kinda makes your body harder. 

Grinning at the sensation, Y/n begins to ounce the female up and down rapidly as she pants and places her hands on his chest and bounces her hips up and down as well. Leaning his head up a bit, Y/n takes one of his friend's nipples and begins to suck on it as she moans out. Gripping her ass, he lays her onto her back and begins to slam into her roughly whilst pinching her clit with one of his hand as the other plays with her breasts, making her moan even louder along with him.

Feeling their respective ends coming, Jasona wraps her legs around Y/n's waist and leans up to grab him into a hold as her pussy tightens and she cums onto him, with him thrusting a few more times before cumming inside of her, both panting.

"Soo...round 2?" You ask, grinning at her

"Of course!" She remarks as you guys begin once more

You, of course, had to leave the next day and with Jasona's help managed to make an alibi as to what happened at camp...though that did involve injuring yourself a bit. Once the cops came, they found you and took you to a hospital, with your family coming soon after to visit as they were of course worried sick. Though, once healed you always did go back to Camp Crystal lake, both to help out your new girlfriend and to have fun with her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
